There is a need in the art for a system and method of producing ceramic microspheres for use in the recreational, pharmaceutical and cosmetics industries. In particular, there is a need in the art for a system and method of producing ceramic microspheres wherein the resulting product is substantially clear, uniformly-sized, less water soluble and resistant to crushing.